


A letter just for you

by darkness100



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Implied Character Death, Implied Relationships, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness100/pseuds/darkness100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Voldemort is defeated Severus receives a letter on his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A letter just for you

**Author's Note:**

> poetry is written by me and I own it, please do not take it.

Severus stood in the rain, the overcast weather a reflection of his mood. He stared down at a grave stone, it's inscription almost smothered by the flowers and tokens of gratitude to the young man that gave his life to save theirs.   
Clenched in his hand was a crumpled piece of parchment. It had appeared on his desk a day ago, bearing no author's name. When he opened it and read the contents, for the very first time since he was 7.... Severus Snape had cried.

My love I wrote a letter  
A letter just for you  
About all the things you mean to me  
The things that carry me through

Hard times and loneliness  
I will brave them all  
Just give me a few moments  
With you I cannot fall

I want to say how much I miss you  
And how much you mean to me  
Just take my hand and lead the way  
Together we can be free

I want you to know I love you  
I miss your hand in mine  
And when you read this letter  
I hope your doing fine

I say you are my one and only  
You helped me to fly high  
I will love you always and forever  
Be happy and goodbye


End file.
